My Baby She will Always Be
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Lena is a good friend of the Curtis brothers. When she is raped by one of the gang, things go spiraling out of control. Who raped her? Will the gang believe her? Warning: rape abuse suicide character death
1. Chapter 1 It Began

**Chapter 1 – It Began**

She doesn't cry, she never cries, but this is different. He did this to her. He made her cry. What was it that made him do it? He was her best friend. Sure, she was a year younger then Ponyboy, but he treated her so wonderfully before. God, he's made her feel sick, worthless.

She stood up, off the ground and let out a sob when pain ran up her spine. She felt it, the weakness she hated so much, boil through her veins. She brushed the dirt off her skirt as she started the long walk to her house. She winced when she spotted the blood that stained the hem. She didn't have the strength to look at her stockings. She knew they were torn and bloody.

She didn't notice the salty tears that made paths down her dirt-stained face.

* * *

Two months later she found herself walking towards the Curtis household. She didn't want to go, _he_ would be there, but she didn't want them to get suspicious. She'd told them her parents had grounded her, but even her parents didn't ground for that long, so it was time to head back to her old routine, no matter how much she hated it. She wanted things to be normal, but she knew she was kidding herself. She knew things would never be the same. He had taken something sacred from her, something that was hers. That was her gift to give, not a trophy to be taken.

"Hey Lena," Ponyboy said with a grin as he pulled her into a hug.

"Glory Pony, scare me to death why don't ya?" she said with a fake grin as she hesitantly returned the hug. When he pulled away, he grabbed her hand (a touch that was still unwelcome, but not as bad) and started to pull her towards his house.

"How you been Lena? Been ages since ye've been around. You know the boys ain't been the same without ye're pretty face," he said with a shy smile as he turned his head from her. She grinned a genuine grin; Ponyboy had had a crush on her since they first met, even though he was dating Cathy.

"Hey there Princess," Darry called from the porch of the house. The minute Lena's feet hit the stairs, she found herself in the arms of Two-Bit.

"Glory Lena, we've missed you," Two-Bit told her as he swung her into the air. Lena tensed; the action went unnoticed by everyone except Johnny. When Two-Bit put Lena down, she felt Johnny's eyes in the back of her head. Only one thing ran through her mind. _He knows._

* * *

A/n I hate that this is so short, but I have up to 6 chapters written and they actually start getting longer after chapter 3. :P Sorry guys. But I hope you like it. Review please. By the way, little test here, how many OC's are mentioned in this chapter? Person/People that get it right get a chapter dedication.


	2. Chapter 2 His Eyes

**Chapter 2 – His Eyes**

"Man, you really love Mickey don't you?" Lena asked Two-Bit, trying to get herself to become like the old, fun Lena that the gang was used to; the actions were unsuccessful because she could feel three sets of eyes on her the whole night. She knew who each set belonged to, one belonged to a very concerned Johnny, another belonged to a suspicious Darry, and the third belonged to _him_.

"Hey, don't you go trashing Mickey," Two-Bit said in a dead serious voice. Lena couldn't help but laugh at that as she laid her head down against Soda's shoulder. She didn't like it, but it was something she usually did. She had to be normal. She had to be her old self. She felt water flood her eyes as she a thought ran through her head. _I'm never going to be normal again._ She was never going to be the old Lena. She was never going to be the same. God, why did life have to be so unfair? Why did this have to happen to her? This was killing her, this secret, all three of her secrets. She didn't keep things from the gang, she didn't keep secrets.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ponyboy entered the room.

"Lena, this book was sittin' on my shelf, it looks like somethin' you would read," Ponyboy said as he handed her a book with a green binding.

"Thanks Pone," she thanked as she opened it. Her blood ran cold as she read the summary on the first page. In bold italic letters it read:

_**Laura was a normal girl, but when she is raped by the football quarterback of the school, her life is thrown into turmoil. She tries to move on, but it isn't easy when her brother invites her rapist to move in.**_

This was something she would normally read. She loved stories of abuse and rape and suicide and other tragedy stories, they made her feel foreign feels. Now they weren't so foreign, she knew just how this girl felt, replace a name and a few words and the book would be the story of her rape. She felt faint, very faint. She felt herself start to tumble. The air escaped her lungs.

"Lena!" Two-Bit yelled as he grabbed hold of her arm and Dally snaked his hands around her back and under her knees. Lena felt Dally's strong arms lift her into the air and take her to Darry's room.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Darry asked as he felt her forehead.

"I'm fine Darryl," Lena snapped as she tried to push the fog away from her already blurry vision.

"You ain't lookin' so good Leen," Johnny said as he blushed a light scarlet. Johnny wasn't one for talking, or expressing concern.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Lena, try to stay conscious," Ponyboy told her, petting her hair as Soda came in with a cold rag in his hand.

"She ain't fine," Darry yelled at the fellow greaser.

"Yeah she is Dar; you're just overprotective of the kid. She ain't the babe we used to fight over feedin' anymore. Shoot Darry, she'd tell us if it were something to be concerned about. She trusts us enough."

Lena opened her tired eyes wide enough to glare into the eyes of her rapist. He knew full well she was having trust issues, and why too. He was the reason she flinched at every touch. He was the reason she couldn't tell Darry what was wrong. He was the reason she was afraid. As she passed out, she was overwhelmed with the feeling of betrayal. Someone in the gang had raped her.


	3. Chapter 3 Reliving the Terror

**Chapter 3 – Reliving the Terror**

Darry was the first thing Lena saw when she opened her eyes the next morning.

"Darry," she whispered as she tried to sit up. He stopped her and gently pushed her weak body back down.

"Hey, stay down baby," he said as he brought a glass of water to her lips. She gratefully took a sip before laying her head back down onto the pillow. She could feel a cloud of pain could around her eyes.

"Where is everyone?" she asked eventually. They had been in silence for what could only have been a few moments, but felt like an eternity.

"Well, Soda and Steve are at work, Johnny and Ponyboy are at school, and who knows where Dal and Two-Bit are," Darry said with a grin as he helped her sit up.

"Shouldn't you be at work? Glory, I have to get to school," she said as she started to get up once again. Again, Darry pushed her back down. She gave him an annoyed look, she wanted to go to school. Who was he to stop her?

"I took the day off and I called the school and told them you were sick," he stated as he handed her a piece of chocolate cake. "Now, you mind telling me what happened that had you nearly freak when Two-Bit grabbed you the other day?"

Lena stiffened at the question. She thought only Johnny had noticed, but apparently Darry had too. "Darry…"

"Hey baby, you know I'm here for you. You can tell me anything," Darry told her as he pat her leg. When she winced he noticed that blood was starting to leak through her stockings. "Lena, what's wrong? Why is their blood?"

"Just, pull them down, you'll see why," she whispered as she moved her body to make it easier for him to pull them down. He sighed as he slipped his hand under her skirt. He ignored the flinch she made as he pulled down the cotton stockings. He nearly let out a scream when he saw a long gash down her leg. You could clearly see the infection that ran up and down the cut. It sent spills down his spine. Who had done this to his baby? His sister? Why hadn't she told him about it? Sure his little Lena was a proud kid, but she knew when she needed help, and he _always _patched her up.

"What happened Lena?" Darry asked her as he got the first aid kit from the kitchen. He walked over to her and sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Darry…" she whispered as she put the piece of untouched cake in her lap. He felt badly as he dabbed the wound with the peroxide. He was surprised when she didn't flinch.

"Baby, what is it?" he asked her as tears started to slip down her face.

"Oh Darry, I wasn't strong enough to fight him off. Shoot Darry, I tried, I really did but he pinned me down," the thirteen year old sobbed. Darry's eyes grew wide when he realized exactly what she was telling him. "I trusted him Darry, I thought I meant something to him, but all he did was throw me on the ground and take the only thing I have to give. Darry, he hurt me!" Lena yelled as she threw her arms around Darry's neck, letting the forgotten cake fall to the floor.

"Lena, who did this? Who raped you?" Darry asked into her hair as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Darry, you'd never believe me," she whispered as she pulled away from him. "Dally will beat me up if he finds out. They aren't the best of friends but he likes him better then he likes me. Why doesn't Dally like me?" Her attempts at distracting herself had failed, the memory washed over her.

_Lena ran through the streets of Tulsa. She was late getting home and her mother was going to be furious. She had been out with Ponyboy and Johnny when she realized the time. She'd decided to take the shortcut home… one that Two-Bit had showed her._

"_Guess who?" a familiar voice said._

"_Oh Steve, how are you? I haven't seen you all day. I thought you were to going to stop by the movie theater?" Lena asked with a smile as she forgot all about her curfew. Steve was just like that, always making her forget about her troubles and worries. He was like an older brother to her, even more so then Darry, who was another brother to her. _

"_Oh, father was hanging around and… well… yeah," Steve said with a grin._

"_Oh dear, I see. You ok Steve?" she asked him. When Steve's dad was drunk, he didn't hit Steve, but he would mentally abuse him by blaming him for his mother's death._

"_Yeah, he umm… just blamed me again," he said with a sigh._

"_Sorry Steve," she told him._

"_Hey, have you seen Dal?" he asked her._

"_Nah, he's probably off doing shit with that new girl of his," she told him as she laughed._

"_Oh, hey Lena, are you a virgin?" Steve suddenly asked. Lena's cheerful face fell at the very blunt comment. Why the hell would he ask her somethin' like that? This wasn't like Steve, not her Steve anyway._

"_Steve…" she started._

"_Just answer the damn question Selena!" he yelled, using her full name for the first time since he met her. Her dark eyes grew hard; nobody used her full name except her good for nothing father._

"_You son of a bitch, don't you dare call me by my whole name!" she yelled, all sweetness that was in her melting away. "You know my old man is the only person that calls me Selena!" Steve suddenly lunged at her, pinning her body to the wall of some apartment complex, his hand was around her throat. _

"_Just answer that blasted question Selena," he hissed as he put some pressure on her throat. Lena gasped for air as she started to struggle. What was this? Who was this? This couldn't be her Steve. Steve would never hurt her._

"_Yes, yes I'm a virgin," she choked out._

"_Good, this will make it so much more enjoyable," he whispered into her ear as he threw her to the cold ground._

Lena was crying, again, for the second time in two months. The old Lena was gone, taken away the same moment Steve took her virginity. The old Lena was replaced with a porcelain doll, were any wrong move could break her. Everything had been taken from her.

"Of course I'll believe you Lena," Darry told her as he wiped away her crystal tears.

"No, you won't!" she sobbed as she jumped up from the couch, running out the door. It happened to be the same moment Soda and Steve were coming back from work. She bumped right into Soda, blinded by her tears. She pushed past him and continued running.

"Come on guys, we got to catch up to her!" she heard Darry yell from behind her. The thought of Steve chasing her was too much to bear. She got a small energy boost from the old Lena and jumped across the familiar set of train tracks only seconds before a train went past them. She couldn't help but let a smile glitter across her lips as she got a rush of danger, something the old Lena was rather fond of.

"Maybe the old Lena can come back," she whispered to herself, but she knew in her heart that she never would be, the old Lena was trapped in a cage that was unbreakable, she would never be released, but she would be their when doll Lena needed her.

She landed safely on the other side, only barely hearing Soda and Darry's yells of protest. At the moment, they didn't matter, nobody mattered. She had to get home; she had to get to her brother. He would help her, he would save her.

* * *

A/n I guess Lena is a little Mary-Sue, but she is based off a girl I knew in real life. "Lena" is acctually a Marissa, I watched as she was torn apart. She became tired and fearful and distant from all that loved her. She later confided in another friend of ours that her stepdad had raped her. That same guy that used to kiss my cheek and help me with my homework had raped my best friend. He was the guy everyone wanted as their dad, I never would have even thought he would do something like that. I did something terrible the day she finally told me, I accused her of lying. The next day she had run away from home with a letter adressed to me and my friends. All it said is _I'm sorry_, she didn't hate me, she didn't expect me to believe her, which is where this story came from. After chapter seven I'm going to deal with the morn of Steve, focusing on Soda because he's going to hate her, he will be the "me" of this story. My life was torn apart when I discovered he had, in fact, raped my best friend and turned me against her. I trusted him and he was someone that was the reason police found her body, she killed herself because of him. I'm just trying to explain things here, because Soda is going to turn from Lena accuse her of lying when he finds out. He is going to hate her for coming into their lives and he is going to blame her for what happens. In the end, though, like me, he will realize that he was wrong, that it was Steve's fault, not hers. I just thought you should know the background story, what inspired it.

Amanda


	4. Chapter 4 Big Brother

**Chapter 4 – Big Brother**

It was late when the gang started their commute back to the Curtis household. Soda and Darry had filled everyone in about what happened. They all ran out looking for her, coming back three hours later with nothing except one realization… nobody knew where she lived.

"Honestly," Two-Bit huffed, "we've known Leen since she was a babe. None of us know where she lives? How is that possible?"

"Well, before Emily always brought her over, we never went to their house, they came to ours," Ponyboy pointed out.

"_She was WHAT?" Dally yelled as he dropped his beer. Similar reactions were coming for the rest of the greasers. "Man, when I find who did this, they ain't gonna ever be able to have sex again."_

"_I'm with ya Dal," Two-Bit stated, serious for the first time in his life. Darry felt a small sense of shock when Dallas said that, Dally hated Lena._

"_Yeah, I wanna kill a few socs right now," Soda agreed with an evil grin on his face._

"_Hey! Right now Lena is missing, and we have to find her. She also said something I think we should all keep in mind about. When I asked her who did it she said I would never believe her," Darry told them. "So for all we know it was Shepard. Not saying it is, but we can't trust anyone outside the gang."_

"_Let's find her," Ponyboy stated._

"Well well well, look who we have here," Randy said coming out of the shadows. Their where eight other socs behind him, all had blood in their eyes, this wasn't going to end well.

"What do you want Randy?" Dally asked. "You're out of your turf."

"I want to know, which one of you raped my baby sister," Randy stated calmly. Everyone's eyes went wide at the statement. "Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know Lena was a soc. I love my sister, and being with you guys somehow made her happy, but one of you – or maybe it was all of you – raped her, and I'm going to make you pay."

"Look, none of us raped your sister Randy," Ponyboy told him.

"Is that so? Because I heard differently from Lena."

"_Darry, you'd never believe me."_

Of course, why would he believe one of the gang raped her? She thought he would tell her she was lying. Darry felt anger boil within him as he thought of sweet little Lena that had turned into another Johnny in the last two months. But who did it? Who would rape Lena? Darry tried to think back to everyone's reaction. Who hadn't looked angry or shocked? It wasn't Dally; he was ready to kill someone when he found out. It wasn't Two-Bit, he was right up there with Dally. It wasn't Soda; she had acted the most like herself in the last week when she was with him. It wasn't Ponyboy cause he… well he didn't have a reason why it couldn't be his baby brother. It wasn't Johnny – no offence to Johnny – but she could easily overpower him. Steve, it had to be Steve. Steve had been angry when he found out, but the anger had seemed more directed at her then he had at what happened.

Darry felt a wave of protectiveness wash through him as he turned to Steve.

"You son of a bitch," he yelled as his fist collided with Steve's jaw.

"Darry, what are you doing?" Pony yelled.

"How could you do that to her you bastard?" Darry yelled as he continued to punch Steve. "How could you rape her you sick twisted idiot? She loved you!"

Dally was suddenly filled with rage when he realized what Darry was saying.

"Did you think we would choose you over her? Well you are sadly mistaken!"

The others stood by in a mixture of confusion and shock as they watched Dally and Darry beat up an already unconscious Steve.

"Randy!" a voice called out. Randy turned to see Marcia and Cherry running towards them at full speed.

"Cherry, what is it?" Randy asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Dally and Darry rose from the corpse of their old friend and turned to her.

"Randy, she's gone, took off. I found this letter on her bed," Cherry said franticly as she handed Randy the letter. Randy unfolded the letter and stared down at the words. Tears were trailing down his face when he looked up. He handed Darry the letter.

_Dear Randy,_

_You once told me, "Nothing is permanent in this world, not even our troubles", but this is permanent. I feel horrible and I can't take it. I can't take the looks you will give me when this is over. I can't take the whispers that I will get when I return to school. I can't take the looks of disappointment people will throw my way. I'm not the same Lena anymore. I don't think I'll ever be that mouthy teenager with the iron fist you once knew again. I feel like I'm going to be weak and vulnerable for the rest of my life. Maybe that's not true, but it sure feels that way. Man, I can't even think of what the gang will say when they find out who did it. Did you know that monster who raped me made me cry? I never cry. Do you think the gang ever would have accepted me? Even after what he did? Did they know? What if they knew? What if they let it happen? I loved him so much Randy. He was my best friend. I guess I should have known something was wrong, Steve is 17 and I'm only a kid. What else would he want to be my friend for? I'm not exactly that fun to have around. I'm sorry Randy, but I have to do this. I can't live in this world anymore. I'm so sorry Randy. I love you more then anything._

_Your Sister,_

_Lena_

"She's gonna commit suicide," Darry said, looking up from the letter.

"We got to stop her," Pony yelled, he couldn't take loosing another person he loved.

"We have to find her first," Darry told them.

"Shoot Dar, she could be anywhere," Soda said as he looked down at the body of his friend.

"Yeah, but we are going to help you. We may be socs and greasers alike, but we all love her," Randy said.

"Right, lets split up, two per group so if we find her one can stay with her and the other can get the rest of us. Alright, Cherry and Marcia, Two-Bit and Ponyboy, Dally and Johnny, Soda and Randy, me and Josh…" Darry called out. Once everyone had gotten with their partner, they all ran off in separate directions.

"You know what the chances of us finding her in time are, right?" Soda asked as he ran down Main Street with Randy at his side.

Randy turned his head to face Soda with a grim face, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**A/n sorry this took so long. Another next week!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tears Upon a Gentle Face

**Chapter 5 – Tears Upon Gentle Face**

It was almost dawn when the greasers and socs met back at the park. Everyone's faces were grim, thinking that it was to late when Darry noticed that the girls weren't with them.

"Where is Cherry and Marcia?"

Everyone looked around to see that the two girls weren't with them.

"Do you think maybe—?" Soda was cut off my Marcia running towards them at full speed.

"We found her; she's at that old abandoned building at the edge of town. Cherry is trying to talk her out of jumping. She's wasted to," Marcia said as tears slipped down her dirty face.

"Ok, let's go, quickly. Sher is probably going to need us," Randy said as he and the rest piled into cars.

"Lena, I know what he did to you, but he's gone now. He will never hurt you again," Cherry told the girl she considered a younger sister.

"Doesn't matter Cherry, I still have him in my head… and in my stomach," Lena said with a laugh as she brought her hand to rest on her stomach. Cherry's dark eyes went wide as she realized what Lena was saying. Lena noticed the expression on Cherry's face and laughed. "I know, right? I'm thirteen years old and going to be a mother, how wonderful. It's every little girls dream. Instead of dreaming of a white wedding and a wonderful husband, its, get raped at thirteen and get pregnant," she said with a humorless laugh. "Is it worth it? I can't take care of a baby Cher, I can't. Even if I put it up for adoption, and I can't because I know I'll fall in love with it, it would come back and demand to know who their father was. I can't do this to a baby!" Lena told her, tears in her eyes, but Cherry could already tell that Lena was imagining the baby. She was imagining the tiny bundle that would lie in her arms as she took him or her home. Lena had always wanted child, they just adored her. It didn't matter if the child was a brat, Lena adored spending time with them since she was too young to have one of her own.

"It will be ok Lena, I'll help you, all of us will," Cherry told her. "You know when Randy told the boys, the soc boys, what a greaser did to you. You know what they did?" Cherry asked. Lena turned her sad face to stare at Cherry.

"What?"

"They cried Lena, saying they had failed to protect you and that it was all their fault; _every_ one of them Lena. You have so many people that love you, but I know we aren't the love you want or need. You don't pine for our love cause we easily give it, but you try and try and don't get it from the people who are supposed to love you unconditionally."

"You know what mom said when I told her?" Lena asked as she looked back towards the purple sky.

"What?" Cherry asked her. She heard Randy, Darry, Ponyboy, Josh, and Parker behind her, but said nothing.

"Mom told me that it was my entire fault, that if I didn't hang out with those damn greasers like she told me to, none of this would have happened. Shoot, she even told me that if I didn't get rid of this babe that I wasn't allowed in her home anymore, papa agreed," Lena said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Lena?" Randy said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi Randy, what you doing here?" Lena was tired, it was visible in her voice. She turned her head back towards the sun. "Isn't the sunrise just beautiful?"

"Yeah baby, it is, you know that there is a message from the lord telling you he don't want you to go," Randy told her.

"Where will I go Rand? I can't go home; I refuse to munch off Darry and them. Where could I go?"

"Baby, you are coming home with us. We will help you raise that there baby and you will go to school and college and go through with every dream you ever had," Darry told her. "It ain't spongin' if ye're family. You are always welcome in our house." Tears started to slide down Lena's face. She stood on the ledge, her back facing the wind behind her and the long fall she might have.

"But I'm stupid Darry; you know that, I'm horrible in school. I'm not going to be able to finish junior high much less college." She was right, she just wasn't book smart. She was a female version of Soda, Hollywood looks but nothing when it came to book-smarts.

"Lena, please don't do this," Josh said, jumping out of the shadows. The soc was staring at her with desperation in his eyes. "Lena, I need you. If it wasn't for you I would have committed suicide when I was fourteen. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had anyone to clean me up after my old man beat on me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have stayed in school. If it wasn't for you I would be long dead. You gave me the will to live Lena. You're my hermana. You remember that, right Lena? My nickname for you?" he asked her, with each word he inched closer till she broke down in tears and put out her arms. Josh gave a sigh of relief as he ran to her and held her within his arms. He picked her up, off the ledge and sank to the floor, holding her close to his chest. Before Lena knew what was happening, she was being showered in tears and kisses by Randy, Josh, and Cherry.

Nobody was quite sure how long the three held her, but it was a while. When Darry finally pulled away, he saw that his little princess was fast asleep in Josh's arms. She was still dressed in her white nightgown, a very faint grin planted on her face.

Slowly Josh lift Lena from the ground and they started the commute out of the building. When they reached the top floor, they realized nobody had gone home. Some were awake, listening intently, others where fast asleep, laying their head against each other's shoulders.

Everyone was shaking each other awake and pointing to the child that held their hearts. They all cheered, mindful that she was asleep. Their happiness, was short lived however, when a piercing scream came from her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6 Angela Shepard

**Chapter 6 – Angela Sheppard**

Nobody noticed the looks the doctors and nurses where shooting each other. It was a rare sight to see socs and greasers alike, not killing each other. The waiting room was packed with socs and greasers, not an insult to be heard.

"Glory, when is that doc getting' out here!" Dally finally yelled, not giving a damn about his reputation for not caring about anyone. He was tired of waiting. He may have acted like a jerk that didn't give a damn about Lena, but she was still part of the gang.

"Dallas Winston, that ain't gonna help!" Angela yelled as she rose from her seat.

"Shut up you piece of shit, you ain't even her friend!" Dally yelled back.

"Like hell I'm not!" Angela screamed, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Guys cool it!" Ponyboy yelled. "Lena is currently lying in a bed! The doctors don't know if she'd gonna make it and you're yelling at each other. Just stop thinking about yourselves and shut the fuck up!" Ponyboy broke down in tears at the end of his little rant. He collapsed in Soda's arms.

Angela herself was close to tears. Despite what Dally had said, Angela and Lena where in fact, friends… if you could call it that. Angela was selfish and vain, but Lena put up with it. Angela would do anything for Lena, even kill for her. She would do anything it took to protect her. Without Lena, Angela would die, just like Dally would if Johnny died.

"Selena Andderson?" the doctor asked as he stepped into the waiting room.

"Yeah, what's goin' on?" Angela asked as she and Randy ran over to the doctor.

"Being so young, Selena's body is trying to cope with carrying a child. Their was a complication do to her drinking that we have stabilized. I know this is going to be hard, especially for an expectant mother, but we need her to stay in bed at all times. She should only be up to go to the bathroom and she should be carried there and back. She is very weak and standing for more then a few moments can be very dangerous to her and the child," the doctor said, as if he got cases like this every day.

Everyone gave out sighs of relief, it was going to be hard, but if they had to baby-sit her every minute of the day, they would. Lena was theirs, more of a pet then a human to both the greasers and the socs. Glancing around, it was easy to see the love they had for her, but little Lena wasn't a doll or a toy… sometimes they forgot that. It was much easier to fix a toy then it was going to be to fix her.

"I need to speak to next of kin only, now," the doctor told them. Randy stepped forward and followed the doctor into a private room.

"Yes doctor?" Randy asked as he closed the door.

"You were aware that your sister was pregnant, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Randy said, unsure of where this was going.

"Selena is very young. The chances of her surviving delivery is slim. We have to ask you to make a decision. We can save the child… or Selena. The decision is up to you."

Randy stared at the doctor. The bastard was calm, as if this was an easy choice. What was easy about choosing to kill your sister or your niece or nephew?

"She would be devastated if she survived and the baby did not, Randy," Angela's voice said from the doorway. Randy looked up to see the tuff greaser girl crying. It wasn't normal.

"But I can't kill my sister," Randy told her, tears in his eyes. The doctor left the room, leaving Angela with the distressed teenager. Angela wasn't good at comforting someone, anyone, she had a hard enough time with children much less a boy who was older then her. This wasn't her thing… but she couldn't leave him like that. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "I can't kill my sister," he whispered.

"I know Randy, I know. We have time, the doctor said they can save the baby or Lena, which means we have nine months to figure out what to do," Angela said in a voice that was usually reserved for Lena.

"But eventually I'll have to choose kid," he said, tears streaming down his face.

"My name is Angela, Randy, and we'll talk to Lena. For all we know she might not even want to keep the baby," she said, flashing him something that resembled a smile.

"You're right Angela, maybe she won't," he said, though they both knew they were lying to themselves, Lena would keep that baby at all costs.

Back in the waiting room Ponyboy was trying to get a hold of Cathy. He had to break their date, it didn't seem right leaving.

"_Hello? Cathy speaking."_

"Cath, its Ponyboy. I have to break our date, Lena's in the hospital," he said, speaking in hushed tones.

"_What happened? Is she ok?"_ Ponyboy knew that Cathy didn't really care, she didn't like Lena. Cathy thought Lena was just a pretty face that got what she wanted, when she wanted it. Cathy knew the gang loved Lena – everyone except Dally – and she was afraid that Lena would up and leave them.

"Um, I'll talk with you later," Ponyboy told her, hanging up on her.

"You ok Ponyboy?" Angela asked, coming out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm just worried Angela," Ponyboy told her.

"I am too, but you hear me now Ponyboy, you watch that sunset, and you pray Ponyboy," she said sadly. She held him in her arms and they both burst into tears. It was very ungreaser of them, but it was something they needed to do.

"Code blue!" a nurse suddenly yelled. Angela and Ponyboy rose from their position on the floor and ran into the waiting room. Everyone had risen from their seats and were running after the doctors.

"She's crashing!" Dr. Hamilton yelled.

"Lena!" Randy yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Lena, fight!" Soda screamed, fear chilling his features.

"Lena! Please don't!" Angela hollered. She was full out sobbing now.

"Get them out of here!" another doctor yelled.

"No, Lena! Pull through! Lena!"

"Come on Princess," Darry called as the nurses and a few doctors tried to push them out.

"Time of death…"


	7. Chapter 7 Police

**Chapter 7 – Police**

The greasers and socs pulled from the doctors' grips and watched as the nurse started writing out a Death Certificate. They were all crying, not caring about their reps for once.

Beep

"Incredible," a nurse whispered as Lena fluttered her white lashes.

The greasers and socs looked at each other, before turning their attention to the heart monitor.

"Lena," Angela whispered. Angela's smile fell as a heart wrenching scream escaped the young teenager's lips.

"Get off me," she screamed, bolting out of her slumber. She was frantic in her bed, screaming and crying. "Leave me alone! Stop!"

"What's going on with her?" Angela screamed, fear creeping through her voice.

"She's trapped in a nightmare," a nurse informed as she reached for a shot of morphine.

"No, let us get her out of it, the morphine might harm the child," Sodapop said as he grabbed the nurse's arm.

"Oh all right," the nurse said through gritted teeth. She turned from the thrashing girl and exited the room.

"Come on guys, she's going to be overwhelmed if we're all here when she comes out of this. I say only Darry, Randy, and Angela should stay," Cherry said as she and Marcia ushered the protesting teenagers out of the room.

"But Cherry—" was all Darry heard as Josh closed the door.

"Angela, maybe you should wake her… being the only girl here," Darry told the brunette.

"Ok…" she walked over to the screaming corpse of Lena Andderson. "Lena, sweetie, it's Angela. Honey," she stumbled over the foreign word of affection, "We need you to wake up." Lena didn't wake, but she stopped screaming and thrashing. "Lena, he's gone. He's never going to hurt you again."

"Angela," Lena whispered, only barely opening her eyes. "Angela, I'm going to have a baby."

"I know Lena," Angela whispered with happy tears in her eyes. Apparently her maternity feelings kicked in late because she started to stroke the child's hair and kiss her cheek. "You're going to have a baby. Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I want a little boy," Lena whispered through lidded eyes. "I can picture him Angela. I can picture him with beautiful brown eyes and soft porcelain skin. He's going to look just like a doll Angela. Before I decided to jump, I was picking baby names. Kinda silly huh? What do you think about Mathew? Or Juliet for a girl?" Lena asked, visibly tired.

Angela didn't dare look to see Randy's reaction. His only ounce of hope, the hope that she wouldn't want to keep the baby… was gone.

"Juliet? Are you sure? I like Mathew, but I just don't feel that this baby will be a Juliet," Angela tried to joke.

"Maybe, Kyle is also a nice name. What about Bella?" Lena asked.

Everyone looked up when the door opened. A young man stepped in with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello Selena, my name is Detective Mortom. I am here to take your statement," the young man said with smile.

"Don't call her that!" Angela yelled as Lena let frightening scream. "Her name is Lena."

"I'm sorry, Lena," he apologized as he sat down at her bedside.

"It's ok Angela, he didn't know," Lena said softly as she gave the young detective a charming smile. Angela instantly went quiet, sitting down on the bed next to her friend. She pulled Lena into her arms and stroked her hair, aware that this was going to be a hard interview.

**A/n Sorry this took soooo long. I had to crack my password on this site cause I forgot it, good thing is I worked everything out with the site. :) Next chap will be longer and Lena's confrontation with Soda.**


End file.
